opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus no Owari VS The World
Owari has won. He's standing infront of his original body, laughing as hard as he can... And so is his counterpart... Owari: It's nice to meet you, in your full glory... Telos. Telos: Telos, eh? Rather accurate. The only other name I would go by, after getting so used to Owari. Owari: Greek for "End", it only makes sense... Telos: Now look, Owari. The beasts have all beaten your Force and are heading straight at us, howling rigouriously. Owari: How about it then, Telos? Wanna take them on together? Telos and Owari both grab their swords, and stand back to back. Black and White, in every aspect. Black hair with a black suit, and white hair with a white one... Two swords on their hands each, and a wicked smile... Though Telos still looks completly like Magnus, it would seem that his personality is identical to Owari's. One by one, all of the Espadas, the Mugens, the allies of Magnus, they all gather on the middle of the plateau, exacly where the two men were standing. Both: Magnus has ended. Destiny has been tricked. It's only a matter of time until Owari ends as well, but Telos will live on... Cut all loose ties, and then rule the world from the original body... It went exacly as we wanted... It's almost worrying. Before any more words could be spoken, a voice can be heard. George (Machine): WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAGNUS?! Telos: Ah, you stood up, just to scold me? You might say that this is His Betrayal, but in fact, it's only his loss. As everyone gatheres around the two, they explain to them what happened. A few moments ago, Owari was utterly dominated by Magnus. The fight between them most probably ended at that point, with Magnus winning. However, he did so by tapping onto his most primal instincts and the dirtiest of tactics... In essense, he used his dark side, the one Owari represents. At that moment, Owari used the Destiny Coin he stole. He had managed to gain its approval much earlier, when he visited the Destiny Chamber... He even did it without Fate himself noticing! Holding the power of the God Item that brought him back to life, Owari fused the two strings of fate again, and taking advantage of Magnus' showing his dark personality, I, the Owari within Magnus, manged to take over. wouldn't tell you, but in reality, with this, our plan is over. Owari will soon dissapearm when the two destiny strings fully fuse... But he has enough juice for a few more tricks. Muramasa: So you're telling us that there are two Owaris now, and no Magnus? Telos: Yes, but I call myself Telos. George (Machine): Another name for the End, huh? Let us end this right here and now then. In the blink of an eye Muramasa appears infront of Owari, fully enraged and with a mad look on his face. RED DEMON GOD'S SWORD. With the Ares strength aura enveiling him, his bushoshoku distorting the air, and the speed he moves in breaking the sound barrier, Muramasa swings his sword-whip, the Kira, with the best of his skill, performing the single best slash he can. Godslayer. Owari simply strikes back with his two swords. He intercepts the whip in a way that it locks it, and then switches on the Red Mirai Iro. With a burst of power, he simply strikes again, and breaks the Kira into three pieces. Stunned by how powerless he was, Muramasa can only fail in predicting Telos' attack. He suddenly feels Telos' foot on the side of his head, and is then blasted away by a powerfull kick. PANDORA'S AWAKENED DEMISE! OOKAMI MAWASHIGIRI! Telos and Owari don't have to even turn around to feel the menacing aura of the newly awakened Zoan users, Sher and NWW. Sher charges in, wielding all the elements his Pandora can spawn. At the same time Telos can see the blade of NWW's dagger, inches away from his face, as the Worlfman performs a mid-air spin, giving him amazing power. Silence. Telos and Owari both act with speed that puts all others to shame, slashing their two comrades rather mercilessly yet not fatally. Sher/Nww: Why... won't... it heal? Owari: In previous fights, we mastered the art of turning off devil fruit powers. Owari feels his blood getting cold as it almost stops moving in his veins. Hermes: So long. Hermes is seen standing behind Owari, with his best gun on Owari's head, and the Hermes' speed god's wings on his back. Coated with Haki, his strongest bullet leaves the barrel with immense power as he pulls the trigger. Mercy Shot: Brain Bullet. Hermes intented to end Owari's life instantly. Owari actually doesn't have time to react... But doesn't despair. Hermes is at a loss of words as he sees that his gun's barrel has been cut, and inside it, the bullet, which should have been travelling at nearly lightspeed, split in two. Nittoryu Iai: Lightline. Telos actually managed to cut the bullet as it was travelling inside the barell of the gun, and cut it. With his other sword, he also sliced Hermes, leaving him out of the game. Owari: Thanks. Telos: Your end hasn't come yet. Ray: Yours has though. Ray stands to Telos' side, and touches his shoulder. If our captain would become that abmination, then it's better if he simply didn't exist. Decompose: Matterless. Ray uses his devil fruit at its most potential, and simply tries to decompose Magnus' body into nothing... However, it simply fails. Ray is slashed by Telos, and his Logia powers are sent into disray. Telos: It seems that you all have one thing wrong. Right now, you aren't fighting Jason and Owari. Telos appears in the middle of the Mugen pirates, and Owari appears right next to him. You are fighting the Tensai doubled... squared, if you will. My own powers are limitless, but when you have two of their kind working together... I am honestly in loss of imagining a limit to our powers. The Mugens almost hesitate. They know he is right... To simply counter Ray's biggest attack in the blink of an eye would be something even Magnus himself would never dream of... Yet those two, working together, made it happen. To hell with it. The Mugens all charge in, ready to give up their lives on this battelfiend. EMPTY BLACK! SHINING WHITE! SPARKLING GOLD!... GOD'S BULLET! Stohos loads the last three bullets he has onto his revolver, and as soon as he shoots it, it explodes. A shot of epic proporsions is generated, a simply line that distorts reality all around it. It's big enough to head for both men, and try to end their lives. Telos/Owari: Nice try. Both charge at it, and instantly are covered by Ageha. Tenma no Ashiato... (Heavenly Demons' Step) They two men simply jump inside the attack, and everything around them is deleted. The rest of the attack goes on, and it even leaves the island... It goes on and on, until it reaches another island, where it crashed onto a mountain, compltelty destroying part of it. Stohos simply faints from exaustion, but the other three don't give up. A few hundred notes are heard, as Ihos plays the one song he prepared to defeat Owari... A melody that creates soundwaves to turn off brains... Telos and Owari stop and their Tenma flies off, as they lose control.... However, after a second, they come back to their senses. Owari: We told you, it's meaningless. Telos: Your melody might have been good, but we managed to hack eachother's brains... It was only natural that we would prevail over your puny song... In a final try, the three Mugens try to use force. Crow grabs the two men with his big wings, in his hybrid form, and points one arm at each. Stilo appears infront of Owari, while Ihos moves towards Telos... Huge ammounts of blackfeathers cover the whole battlefield, and they are all launched with amazing power at the two... PEN JYU-RIN-ROKOUGAN!!! BATTLE SYMPHONY!!! ALL CONTACT INFINITY!!! Stilo unleashes a Ten-ring rokougan, a secret technique which tenfolds the destructivity at the cost of the man's arms. Ihos swings the biggest guitaxe he can, playing a few notes too. Crow thrusts his arms, while crashing all of his feathers into the two... It's too bad that the Mugens cannot conceive our infinity... Using patterns they never have before, Telos and Owari summon up telekinetical forces that instantly blow away any force that was aimed at them... A few moments of silence, and suddenly, all of that power crashes onto the earth itself... In an instant, the whole mountain-sized platform they were standing on explodes from the inside, raising huge winds and dust clouds. Before they even have the chance to settle down, all the winds get blown away, and start spiraling around a man with speed and power. Atazard: You've gone and done it... Don't think you can beg me for forgiveness. Atazards starts walking towards the twin men, and he is joined by two others, Socrates and George L. Magnus. Owari: The two crews have been taken down. Telos: Now to settle our family business. Category:Blog posts